Infibulazione
thumb|right|250px|Tipo d'infibulazione thumb|right|250px|Diffusione della pratica L'infibulazione, dal latino fibula, spilla, è una mutilazione genitale femminile. E' un pratica antica adottata dall'Islam, in quanto il profeta Maometto la consigliava per rendere la donna pura e libera da qualsiasi tentazione libidinosa. Viene praticata in tutti i paesi islamici e in molte società tribali dell'Africa, del sud della penisola araba e del sud-est asiatico. Nota importante è che sebbene gli stati in cui si opera di più l'infibulazione siano musulmani, non c'è un versetto del Corano di Allah o un hadith della Sunna di Muhammad che renda lecita l'infibulazione, quindi la religione non c'entra niente in questo caso. Tipi di infibulazione Sotto il nome generico di infibulazione, vengono spesso raccolte tutte le mutilazioni a carico dei genitali femminili, praticate in 28 paesi dell'Africa sub-sahariana, per motivi non terapeutici, che ledono fortemente la salute psichica e fisica delle bambine e donne che ne sono sottoposte. L'OMS (Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità) ha distinto le mutilazioni in 4 tipi differenti a seconda della gravità per il soggetto: # Circoncisione o infibulazione as sunnah: è l'incisione della punta del clitoride # Escissione al uasat: asportazione del clitoride e taglio totale o parziale delle piccole labbra # Infibulazione o circoncisione faraonica o sudanese: asportazione del clitoride, delle piccole labbra, di parte delle grandi labbra con cauterizzazione, cui segue la cucitura della vulva, lasciando aperto solo un foro per permettere la fuoriuscita dell'urina e del sangue mestruale. # Il quarto tipo comprende una serie di interventi di varia natura sui genitali femminili. Queste pratiche sono eseguite in età differenti a seconda della tradizione: per esempio nel sud della Nigeria si praticano sulle neonate, in Uganda sulle adolescenti, in Somalia sulle bambine. Tutte queste pratiche ledono fortemente sia la vita sessuale che la salute fisica e mentale delle donne, ed è contro queste ultime che si adoperano i movimenti per l'emancipazione femminile, soprattutto in Africa. Infibulazione e cultura thumb|right|Simbolo contro tale pratica Le origini delle mutilazioni sessuali femminili sono legate a tradizioni dell’antico Egitto (da qui il nome di infibulazione faraonica). Si calcola che in Egitto ancora oggi tra l'85% e il 95% delle donne abbia subito l'infibulazione 1. La Somalia, dove la pratica è diffusa al 98% 1, è stata definita dall'antropologo de Villeneuve le pays des femmes cousues, il paese delle donne cucite 2. Nel Corano tale pratica è prescritta in alcuni hadith ("detti") del profeta Maometto: in uno egli dice ad un’operatrice che stava per praticare l'intervento ad una bambina, "taglia ma non distruggere"; in un altro hadit egli definisce questa pratica una makruma, cioè un'azione nobile, dignitosa 3. Di qui il fatto che la giurisprudenza coranica ammette, fra le cause di divorzio, difetti fisici della sposa, come ad esempio una circoncisione mal riuscita 4. Il padre del Kenya moderno, Jomo Kenyatta, difese l'infibulazione come una pratica culturale importante. Il presidente Thomas Sankara mise al bando con una legge nel 1985 l'escissione e l'infibulazione in Burkina Faso. Nel cristianesimo le mutilazioni, anche quelle autoinflitte, sono considerate un peccato contro la santità del corpo e sono quindi proibite. Effetti dell'infibulazione I rapporti sessuali, attraverso questa pratica, vengono impossibilitati fino alla defibulazione (cioè alla scucitura della vulva), che in queste culture, viene effettuata direttamente dallo sposo prima della consumazione del matrimonio. Dopo ogni parto viene effettuata una nuova infibulazione per ripristinare la situazione prematrimoniale. La pratica dell'infibulazione faraonica ha lo scopo di conservare e di indicare la verginità al futuro sposo e di rendere la donna una specie di oggetto sessuale incapace di provare piacere nel sesso con il coniuge. Le conseguenze per la donna sono tragiche, in quanto perde completamente il piacere sessuale a causa della rimozione del clitoride e i rapporti diventano dolorosi e abbastanza difficoltosi, spesso insorgono cistiti, ritenzione urinaria e infezioni vaginali. Ulteriori danni si hanno al momento del parto: il bambino deve attraversare una massa di tessuto cicatrizzato e poco elastico; in quel momento il feto non è più ossigenato dalla placenta e il protrarsi della nascita toglie ossigeno al cervello, rischiando di causare danni neurologici. Nei paesi in cui è praticata l'infibulazione inoltre, è frequente la rottura dell'utero durante il parto, con conseguente morte della madre e del bambino. La tutela penale della donna thumb|right|250px|Diffusione della pratica nel passato in africa del nord Una campagna 5 per l'abbandono delle mutilazioni genitali femminili è stata lanciata negli anni '90 dalla leader politica Emma Bonino, che, a fianco dell'organizzazione Non C'è Pace Senza Giustizia (Npwj), ha organizzato eventi, iniziative, conferenza e meeting su questo argomento con politici europei ed africani 6. Proprio per questo motivo, nel dicembre 2008 Npwj organizza al Cairo (Egitto) una conferenza internazionale per l'abbandono delle mutilazioni genitali femminili 7, alla quale hanno partecipato un centinaio di donne e uomini politici africani ed europei 8. Con la legge 9 gennaio 2006, n. 7 il Parlamento italiano ha provveduto a tutelare la donna dalle pratiche di mutilazione genitale femminile, in attuazione degli articoli 2, 3 e 32 della Costituzione e di quanto sancito dalla Dichiarazione e dal Programma di azione adottati a Pechino il 15 settembre 1995 nella quarta Conferenza mondiale delle Nazioni Unite sulle donne. Al codice penale è aggiunto l'articolo 583 bis che punisce con la reclusione da quattro a dodici anni chi, senza esigenze terapeutiche, cagiona una mutilazione degli organi genitali femminili. Per mutilazione il legislatore intende, oltre alla infibulazione, anche la clitoridectomia, l'escissione o comunque (norma di chiusura) qualsiasi pratica che cagioni effetti dello stesso tipo. Allo stesso modo, chi, in assenza di esigenze terapeutiche, provoca, al fine di menomare le funzioni sessuali, lesioni agli organi genitali femminili diverse da quelle indicate al primo comma, da cui derivi una malattia nel corpo o nella mente, è punito con la reclusione da tre a sette anni. Le disposizioni di questo articolo si applicano altresì quando il fatto è commesso all'estero da cittadino italiano o da straniero residente in Italia, ovvero in danno di cittadino italiano o di straniero residente in Italia. In tal caso, il colpevole è punito a richiesta del Ministro della giustizia. L'articolo 583 ter precisa inoltre che l'esercente la professione sanitaria resosi colpevole del fatto sottostà altresì alla pena accessoria dell'interdizione dall'esercizio della professione da tre a dieci anni, con comunicazione della sentenza di condanna all'Ordine dei medici chirurghi e degli odontoiatri. Liliana Ocmin, Vicepresidente del comitato per le Pari Opportunità, ha affermato: «In Italia sono circa 40.000 le donne che hanno subito l'infibulazione. L'Italia è oggi la nazione europea che, per la particolare tipologia di flussi migratori, risulta il Paese con il più alto numero di donne infibulate» 9. In Eritrea dal 31 marzo 2007 praticare l'infibulazione è reato e per i trasgressori sono previste multe e la carcerazione a seconda della gravità del reato. Unione delle Donne Eritree stima che il 90% delle donne siano state soggette a infibulazione e che nel continente africano almeno tre milioni di bambine subiscano la pratica ogni anno 10. Voci correlate *Mutilazioni genitali femminili *Escissione *Violenza di genere *Emma Bonino *Non C'è Pace Senza Giustizia Note 1^ Link 2^ de Villeneuve A.: Etude sur une coutome Somalie, les femmes cousues, Journal. Social. African, v7:15 (1937). 3^ Sami A. Aldeeb Abu Sahlieh, "To Mutilate in the Name of Jehovah or Allah: Legitimization of Male and Female Circumcision," Medicine and Law, July 1994, pp. 575-622. 4^ Berkeley, J. : Circumcision circumscribed female excision and cultural accomodation in the medieval near east, Int. J. of Middle East Studies, v28:19-38 (1996) 5^ Pagina per la campagna Stop Fgm sul sito web di Emma Bonino (EmmaBonino.it) 6^ Pagina sulle iniziative per l'abbandono delle mutilazioni genitali femminili sul sito web di Non C'è Pace Senza Giustizia (Npwj.org) 7^ Pagina speciale sulla conferenza del Cairo su Npwj.org 8^ Lista dei partecipanti alla conferenza del Cairo (Npwj.org) 9^ Avvenire, 6 febbraio 2009. 10^ Mutilazioni sessuali vietate in Eritrea, Il corriere, accesso 06-04-2007 Collegamenti esterni *Legge 9 gennaio 2006, n. 7. Disposizioni concernenti la prevenzione e il divieto delle pratiche di mutilazione genitale femminile *Articolo informativo sulle Mutilazioni Genitali Femminili *Progetto Rotaract di sensibilizzazione contro le mutilazioni genitali femminili *Npwj.org - Sito web ufficiale di Non C'è Pace Senza Giustizia *Infibulazione e mutilazioni dei genitali femminili Categoria:Approccio medico Categoria:Legislazione